Hermano E Hijo Del Destino
by gliberken
Summary: Issei después de romper el compromiso de rias y el yakitori de raiser es traicionado por rias y akeno obligando a issei irse del club de ocultismo sin poder llevarse a koneko y a kiba, respecto a Asia ella desaparece misteriosamente después de la batalla de issei contra raiser Issei al estar alejado del club de ocultismo cae inconsciente en el suelo al frío de la zona en la que se


Gritos, gritos y mas gritos de dolor se escuchaban alrededor del club de ocultismo pero la pregunta era ¿de quien son esos gritos de dolor y agonía?, muy fácil esos gritos eran de hyoudou issei que estaban siendo torturado por nada mas y nada menos que las onee-sama rias gremory y akeno himejima, todo se responderá si volvemos 17 horas antes

 **Flashback**

Vemos destellos rojo carmesí y naranja fuego, esos destellos eran de issei y raiser que estaban peleando, raiser para obtener a rias de una buena vez debido a su estúpido compromiso arreglado y por otro lado issei peleaba para impedir que su "querida presidenta" no fuera obligada a casarse con alguien que no quería

Raiser estaba con moretones, rasguños, sangre brotando de sus ojos, un una pierna que se le veía el hueso y con un agujero en el hombro derecho

Issei solo tenia polvo, hematomas y algunas parte sangrando por todo su cuerpo nada grave

Aun con esas heridas ambos luchaban por sus objetivos admirablemente ganándose el respeto y admiración de otros en especial issei que aun a pesar de estar herido y ser débil mantenía una buena pelea con raiser sin usar su balance breaker

Raiser: ya rindete de una vez demonio de clase baja- golpea a issei en el estomago

Issei: gah- escupe sangre- jamas maldito yakitori- golpea a raiser en el vientre haciendo que doblegue de dolor- toma esto **[dragón** **shoot]**

Issei disparó su técnica dándole a raiser de lleno creando una explosión y levantado humo con polvo dejando ver a raiser aun de pie pero muy mal herido

Raiser: !YA ME TIENES HARTO!- incrementando su aura- ahora verás mi vez verdadero poder [phoenix form ultimate power]

Raiser es rodeado por un aura fuego anaranjado, le crecen alas sus músculos crecen, su abdomen se tonifica mas y sus ojos se rasgan y en el centro tiene un diseño de alas color fuego

Raiser: te debo dar crédito, nadie me ha hecho usar mi forma máxima en cambio tu a pesar de ser un demonio de clase baja me has dado bastante riña es bastante admirable pero hasta aquí llegaste- dijo apareciendo en frente del castaño dándole un golpe en el estomago haciendo que escupa sangre

Mientras en los balcones VIP sirchez, venelena, lord gremory sintieron pena por el castaño en cambio lord y lady phoenix estaban deseando que issei siguiera vivo para poder darle un entrenamiento

Sircherz: pobre issei-kun va a morir- dijo con pesar y dirigiendo una mirada molesta a su padre- espero estés contento una vida se sacrificara por tu estupidez de comprometer a rias con el imbécil de raiser

Lord gremory: ¿crees que no lo se?- dijo con pesar- si sobrevive y rias lo valora espero y pueda seguir siendo feliz

Lady phoenix: no, el ganara- sircherz ve a la phoenix- el peón de rias tiene un poder oculto, es como si fuera el poder del usuario de un devil gen

Sircherz: -pone una cara de preocupación- rias, tonta, espero estés consciente de lo que se te vendrá encima

Volviendo a la batalla, issei estaba siendo apaleado por raiser como si se tratara de un simple muñeco de trapo, issei por alguna razón no gritaba solo se quejaba del dolor

Issei: gaj, gaj, gaj- jadeando- no me rendiré, no permitiré que toques a rias bucho- como pudo golpeó a raiser

Raiser: eres muy valiente o muy tonto- tomando a issei de la camisa- admitelo no puedes contra mi ¿porque no te rindes de una vez?

Issei: jamas, no lo permitiré, yo...no voy a rendirme contra alguien como tu que solo quiere a rias bucho por su cuerpo y sangre...yo ARGH- escupe sangre por el golpe que le le dio raiser

Raiser: tu voluntad es grande, pero dejarme decirte que ella solo te utiliza por tener al dragón Ddraig, yo solo te hago un favor al llevarmela- dijo con veneno en esas palabras

Issei: ella...j...jamas...har...haría eso- dice tosiendo sangre

Raiser: -niega con la cabeza- ¿de verdad crees que ella te ama?- issei asiente- estas mal, ella solo te usa como a un juguete ñ, cuando no le sirvas mas te matara o te echará a tu suerte, yo se lo que es eso- ve a su padre con enojo- mejor termino con tu sufrimiento

Issei: -en vez de raiser ve a una mujer de test blanca, ojos color café y pelo negro diciendo: hijo mio vuelve, con un tono de tristeza- ka...san

Raiser: ya estas agonizando, pero si es verdad de que rias te ama- se deja expuesto para que rias le dispare- !VAMOS SALVA A TU LINDO PEÓN, DEMUESTRALE QUE LO AMAS!- rias le lanza una ráfaga de energía que es capaz de desparecer a un clase suprema o eso les hizo creer a los maous ya que raiser se dio cuenta de que no era así y pensó- tch, antes que casarme con ella prefiero besar a un maldito travesti- se nota que lo amas

Rias: no dejare que dañes a mi lindo siervo- en su mente- ¿quien es la madre de issei?

Raiser: ¿enserio?, entonces supongo que correspondites sus sentimientos por ti- rias se queda callada- ¿entonces como puedes decir que lo amas?- raiser aunque fuera un presumido sabia muy bien que los sentimientos de un dragón no son un juego

Rias: yo lo amo y...arg- escupe sangre por un golpe que le dio raiser- maldi...arg...aahhhhhhh- es golpeada por raiser tratando de matarla hasta que los golpes se detiene y ve a issei con sus ojos llenos de furia- ise...-dice antes de caer desmayada

Issei estaba enojado, en su brazo derecho apareció un símbolo negro de un diseño peculiar

Raiser al ver el tatuaje suelta a rias, retrocede y se pone en guardia

Raiser: -en su mente- así que es el hijo de "ella"- vamos atacarme

Y como si se tratara de un deseo issei golpeo el estomago a raiser con furia haciendo que se doblegue de dolor y vote sangre, acto seguido issei golpea a raiser varias veces en la cara haciendo que el rostro de raiser desfigure; no conforme con eso el castaño atraviesa a raiser con una púa que sale del suelo porque issei movió su mano dejando inconsciente a raiser

Grayfia: ganador el séquito de rias

Sircherz se alegro porque issei rompió el compromiso de su hermana por otro lado lady phoenix le iba a ofrecer entrenamiento a issei pero este dice que ahora no podrá usar el poder de Ddraig por un mes dejando a rias enojada pero a lady phoenix le dijo que no importaba y que podía buscarla para entrenarlo cuando quiera

 **Fin** **del** **flashback**

Y eso nos lleva ahora donde issei es torturado por rias y akeno

Issei: b...bu...bucho...yo- rias le da una cachetada

Rias: callate, ahora no me sirves, no puedes usar ese poder del estúpido dragón por un mes, ni tampoco sabes usar ese poder de hace 17 horas, solo eres un estorbo

Issei: y...yo- akeno le lanza otro rayo- gah- escupe sangre

Akeno: ara, ara, no hables porque te ira peor

Rias: -suspira- mira el lado bueno aun podrás estar al lado de tus amigos, pero solo que no te amaré ni hoy ni ahora mientras descansa- dice dándole un beso falso al castaño

De repente issei le sale inconscientemente las mismas púas que hace 17 horas unas púas de color rojo negriso haciendo que se libere y dándole tiempo a escapar

Rias: dejarlo, no es nada sin la boosted gear, morirá y si no muere simplemente lo torturare con el castigo de las evil pieces

Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta era que una pelinegra lo vio todo, esta era tsubaki que enojada se fue a reportarselo a sona que esta al escuchar y ver lo que tsubaki tomo cartas en el asunto y mando a todo su séquito a cortar toda relación con rias y akeno

Por otro lado issei fue a parar a un bosque, corriendo y corriendo inconsciente. Al frente de issei estaba la misma mujer que vio en su mente al batallar contra raiser, una mujer de test blanca, ojos color café, cabellos negros, vestía una vestimenta de color blanco con destalles de plumas negras en la camisa y pantalones, sandalias negras y un cintillo blanco en su cabeza

Esa mujer era Jun Kazama la madre de hyoudou issei o mas bien Issei Kazama 

**Aquí** **el** **prólogo** **de** **esta** **nueva historia, espero** **de** **corazón** **que** **les** **haya** **gustado** **y** **si** **es** **si** **denle** **a** **la** **estrellita** **y** **comenten** **para** **poder** **seguir** **escribiendo, sin** **mas** **que** **decir** **se** **despide** **glibertken** **chau** **chau**


End file.
